


What's it Like to be Gay?

by porrim_maryam69



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Confident Nico, Confident Nico Needs To Be A Tag, Confused Percy, Crossdressing, Happy Nico, I'm making it, M/M, Multiple Minor Characters Will Appear, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pastel Punk Nico
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porrim_maryam69/pseuds/porrim_maryam69
Summary: Just a little thing for those who liked my last fic. Not finished yet. 
Percy Jackson. Ah what a wonderful boy. Such a shame, he doesn't know what is happening with himself most of the time. Enter a very gay and happy Nico to sort out poor Percy's head.
 Starts off as cute and a lil fluffy with some teasing of smut here and there. Stay tuned





	1. Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter to a fic I will be trying to update as frequently as possible. A lot of people enjoyed my last fic which is Sexual Tension (another Percico) so I wanna give them this. Enjoy!

Percy pov

I was sitting at the cafeteria table when the question popped into my head. I was sitting down, waiting for the rest of my friends. Annabeth and her new girlfriend Piper were already sitting with me. I had been staring at the table after seeing them being all cuddly with each other. Then Jason came with his food and his boyfriend Leo. As the rest of our friends trickled in, the question came up. 

"What's it like to be gay?" I directed the question to the two couples. 

Our friends froze. I rarely asked those questions. Annabeth pondered over it.

"It's not much different from a regular relationship. It's just different bodies and you feel a little more connected with them I would guess. Girls get girls and guys get guys. They know what they want and it makes it easier." She looked to Jason and Leo for confirmation.

They nodded. "Yeah that's basically it." Leo snuggled into Jason. 

Annabeth gasped and snapped her fingers. "You know what Percy? Ask that kid, whats his name? Nico! Yeah him. I heard he's gay and single." She nodded.

"Anna, I can't do that to him. 'Hey I wanna see if I'm into dudes, wanna experiment?" I scoffed.

"Well you could always ask," A voice mused behind me.

With a very manly (it was manly) squeal, I whirled around. There he was. Nico Di Angelo. One of the only openly gay single guys at school. Does not fit the stereotype of a highschool gay guy but then again, who does? A hand braced on my chair and his other hand on his hip. His lips quirked up at the corner. I heard my friends giggling at my manly squeal.

"U-uh hi um Nico right?" I forced out.

"That's my name, don't wear it out. Although you should know my name since you've said it over here." He drawled.

I blushed and glared at Annabeth. She was the one who said his name. 

"So our young Percy Jackson is questioning his sexuality is he?" He giggled. 

"M-maybe." I rubbed the back of my neck.

He tapped at my shoulder and I scooted over for him to sit. He sat. On my lap. 

"See now if it was anyone else and they were doing it as a joke, I would be offended. But since its you and you are definitely not doing it as a joke, I'd make an exception." He smirked at my red face. His arms were loosely wrapped around my neck. I heard Leo start snickering and it stopped, most likely by Jason. 

"O-oh um thanks. I mean I would never do that, to anyone. Go out with them as a joke. Thats just fucked up. A-and I don't wanna make you uncomfortable or anything." I gestured wildly. 

"It's fine. I get a chance to show the handsome Percy Jackson how it feels to be gay." He patted my cheek. "So how long we talkin? A week, a month?" 

I chewed my lip. "Let's go for a month. I can't learn anything in a week."

He nodded. "Meet me out front afterschool. We'll go back to my place to discuss this more."

He got up and ruffled my hair before walking away. I watched him pick up his stuff and leave the area, most likely to his next class. Something thumped against my head. I turned to see my friends smirking at me.

"You were so staring at his ass," Reyna mused. 

I turned pink. "Was not!"

She rolled her eyes. "You are so oblivious sometimes Jackson."

I stuck my tongue out at her and continued eating my lunch. The bell rang and we dragged our feet to our next class. The day seemed to drag on forever. I especially hated English, this school doesn't seem to care that a lot of its students have learning disablities. I met Nico afterschool in the front of the school. He was texting someone when I touched his shoulder. He jumped and put away his phone.

"Ready?" I nodded. 

We began our walk to his house. It was quiet but it wasn't awkward. He opened his door and led me in.

"My parents are still at work and my half-sister is at her boyfriends. We got the place to ourselves." He looked at me to see if I was okay with it. I nodded. 

"Do you want something to eat? Drink?" He walked towards his kitchen I was guessing.

"Um maybe just a water thanks." I was looking at his family photos. There was one when he must have been at least 9. A woman and a girl who must have been the age Nico was now was standing by him. I had never seen them before.

"That's my biological mom and my sister." A voice said behind me. I shrieked and spun around. Nico was standing behind me cringing. 

"Damn dude what the fuck?" He grumbled.

"Sorry," I whispered. He huffed out a small laugh and handed me a water bottle. I took it gratefully and followed him upstairs. 

"You look a lot like your mom. She's very pretty."

"Yeah she was." His voice got quiet.

He led me into his room and closed the door. I sat at his computer chair and he went about picking stuff up. I drank at my water and watched him. He finally sat on his bed with a sigh. He patted the bedsheet next to him.

"Come here. We're gonna talk."

I got up and sat next to him.

"Sooo how are we gonna do this...?" I trailed off.

"Well I was thinking I basically give you the gay couple experience for an entire month. It's quite a lot." He tilted his head.

I nodded. "So what first?"

He leaned forward quickly and kissed me. I froze but Nico didn't pull back. He moved his lips slowly to let me get used to it. I quickly snapped out of it and kissed him back. He hummed into the kiss and got closer to me. My hands slid to grasp him by the waist. He let out a surprised sound. He pulled away slightly, panting.

"How far you wanna go right now?" He murmured against my lips.

"As far as you're comfortable." I grazed his lips. He pulled me in close again and tipped backwards on his bed. I landed on top of him, kissing him again. He wrapped his arms around my neck and spread his legs for me to settle in between them. He opened his mouth and touched my lips with his tongue. I opened my mouth to him and we kissed, slowly and passionately. He groaned softly as he wrapped his legs around my waist. I pulled away, my lips trailing down to his neck. My instincts led me to start sucking a hickey into his neck. He tilted his head back with a moan and tugged at my hair to encourage me. I was really getting into it, slowly sliding a hand up his shirt when his bedroom door banged open. We both jumped apart to see a tall figure standing in the doorway.

"Uhhh heeyy Dad." Nico awkwardly smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nicólas Antonio Di Angelo, what are you doing?" Mr. Di Angelo crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

"Ummm making out with my boyfriend?" He adjusted his shirt and cleared his throat.

"Just please keep it down and use protection." He rolled his eyes and left the room, closing the door behind him. Nico squawked and pulled a pillow over his face. I coughed awkwardly and sat up a little higher.

"So um I guess you're dad is chill with you making out with guys in your room." I tried to break the awkward silence.

He pulled the pillow off his face and put it back. "Um no actually he hasn't really walked in cause I never invite them home. I've only been with one other guy and it was the worst mistake of my life." 

He sat up closer to me, legs still around my waist. I picked him up and adjusted us so he was sitting in my lap comfortably. He squealed when I picked him up. 

"That was fucking adorable." I kissed his cheek. He was bright red.

"Shut up you ass." But he didn't push me away. Instead he pulled me in and kissed me again. I hugged him close in my arms and kissed him back. He pushed me back down and straddled my hips firmly. He nestled himself in and relaxed. He gently pulled away with and sigh and rested his head in the crook of my neck.

"This is nice," I hummed. I felt him nod against my throat. 

"Enjoying this so far?" 

I hesitated. I was but what if things got too serious. I couldn't do that to him, he used to have a crush on me when we were kids. Of course he said he got over it but the day he told me was rough one. For the both of us.

'I was sitting on the stone bench outside of school. It was the last day of eigth grade and Annabeth and I were coming up on our six month anniversary. Annabeth had already gone home and I was waiting for my mom to pick me up. She had called ahead saying work was running late. 

"Hey..Percy..." a tenative voice appeared from next to me. 

I jumped a good foot in the air and looked to see who was next to me. There sat young Nico, pre-puberty still with his chubby cheeks and short stature. I grinned widely.

"Hey Neeks! How many times have we mentioned giving you a bell? So quiet. What's up? Bianca running late again?" I babbled. 

He stayed silent even as I slung my arm over his shoulder. I only stopped when I saw the scared look on his face. 

"Hey. What's wrong? Did something happen? Did Luke and his buddies bother you again?"

He shook his head but still didn't look at me. He shrugged my arm off his shoulder and that's when I knew something was seriously wrong. 

"I have to tell you something." He mumbled so softly I barely heard it.

I nodded, urging him to continue. He let out a shakey breath.

"Listen ever since the fifth grade when you saved me from Luke for the first time, I liked you. Not as a friend but in a more um romantic way. I really didn't know it at first but when I sat down with Mama on one of my visits, I understood. But I kept quiet cause I knew you liked Annabeth so much. I settled for being your friend and I was happy I got that. I stored my feelings away and never let them back out. But when you got with Annabeth, the door just burst open again. That was the day I got really sick and was 'in the hospital' for a week. I wasn't sick. I was heartbroken and I couldn't bring myself to see any of you guys. God Percy it hurt so much but when I came back and saw how happy you two were, it was worth it. Seeing you happy made it worth it. So I settled again. I just needed to tell you this now because I'm not sure if I was ever going to get the chance."

Towards the end, his voice had started to crack but he kept it together. My breath hitched once he finished talking to wipe away forming tears. 

"W-wha-" I started.

"I'm leaving. Going to Italy for the summer. But Papa isn't sure if he'll let us come back afterwards." He sniffled. 

It felt like everything had frozen. I reached out to hug him but he turned his body away.

"Please don't make this any harder than it is. I'm going to leave and you can be with Annabeth forever. You told me all the time, that's what you really wanted in life. Just please don't forget me okay?"

At the end he turned back to me with a sad smile, dark brown eyes swimming with unshed tears. He quickly leaned forward and placed a small peck on my cheek. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a dark car, pull up. Bianca's car, one I had seen Nico slide into for years everyday afterschool. Staying with him when she ran late. Probably the last time I'd ever see him go into that car. He stood and quickly made his way to the car, leaving me sitting there in stunned silence until my mom shook me out of it. By then, he was long gone. Out of New York and out of my life forever. Or so I thought.

~Time skip~

First day of sophmore year of highschool. Annabeth and I had broken up several months prior, giving us summer to adjust. She had gotten with Piper, a new friend of ours in the new group we had found. We were waiting outside on the steps of the school for one of their online friends who was coming all the way from New Orleans and had transferred to our school. She was coming with her step-brother who was also transferring. I could see Frank practically buzzing with excitement, waiting to see his girlfriend. They had been dating for around six months now. Thinking back on relationships, I couldn't help but to think of Nico. When he didn't come back last year, I'd lost any hope I had of him ever coming back. I supposed that had caused a rift between Annabeth and I and we had started fighting. Eventually we settled on separating since all that fighting wasn't good for us or everyone around us. I was leaning further back into the railing behind me when Frank jumped up. 

"It's her! That's her car!!" He went sprinting out to meet the car that had just pulled up. He shoved past me and I flew backwards into a bush. Lucky for me, it was thick and I just landed on it. Jason helped me out and we turned to see Frank holding a dark-skinned girl with golden curls and spinning her around. The passenger door was open and the back door opened. The figure that stepped out made my breath hitch. Nico.'

"Hey Percy?" I was startled out of my flashback by Nico shaking my shoulder. He was hovering over me, concerned. 

"Huh? Oh sorry, just thinking back on some old memories." I mumbled.

His eyebrows furrowed like he didn't believe me. He sat up and straddled me firmly.

"You sure you're okay? You looked almost ready to puke," he said concerned. 

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about it." I leaned up and pecked him on the lips. 

He smiled brightly. "Alright come on, being gay isn't just about making out with another guy all the time. We should talk."

"What about?" I hummed, petting his soft hair. 

"Each other. What our childhoods were like. Hobbies and stuff." He shrugged. 

I froze. He still didn't know. When he had come back from Italy with Hazel, Hazel told us he had been in a car crash in New Orleans when they had met. He lost around 10 years of his memory. Which meant, he never remembered meeting me or Annabeth or any of us. And he never remembered his crush on me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am alive! I'm not happy with how this chapter ended but I made a promise. I'm going to be going back and editing the first chapter and maybe this one. For now, enjoy this update! Sorry for the wait, school has been kicking my literal ass. That's what I get for choosing an AP class. I'll see y'all next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading chapter 1! Please comment if you liked it or if I made a error somewhere (I'm sure I did). I am working on a Ereri fic but I'm making it a reaaalllly long oneshot unlike my Percico stories. So stay tuned and I hope you guys liked it. Sorry for the shortness


End file.
